


Big White Dog

by mc2rt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Are Neji and Kiba platonic or romantic? Up to you!, Fluff, Gen, Kiba just loves his dog so much :'), Kiba misses Akamaru, M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, One Shot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt
Summary: Team Eight and Neji go on a mission, but Akamaru has to stay home due to an injury. Missing his best friend badly, Kiba mopes around camp, while Shino and Hinata do their best to comfort him. Eventually, Kiba settles to sleep next to someone else. (One shot)
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 2





	Big White Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This started out in my head as the final scene, but as I kept writing, it turned into how much Kiba loves Akamaru. I love writing about that kid and his dog. Enjoy!

As night quickly fell, Team Eight found a small clearing in the forest to set up camp. They'd have to continue their mission tomorrow.

After getting a small fire going, Kiba plopped to the ground between his teammates. He drooped against Shino like a dying plant. "What do you think he's doing right now? Do you think he's lonely?"

For the first time in their history, they were dispatched without their furry, four-legged member. Back at home, Akamaru was diligently resting a torn ligament in his knee.

Shino sat him back up, but he wilted toward Hinata instead. She gathered her long, black hair to one side so Kiba could rest his head on her shoulder.

Hinata coiled her arm around his, holding him snug. "Akamaru's in good hands. Who better than your sister to watch over him?" She gave her best reassuring smile.

"Kurenai-sensei promised to visit him every day while we're gone as well," added Shino, leaning forward to stoke the fire.

Usually, when Kiba was in need of soothing, he'd cling to his ninja hound. With Akamaru nearing full-size, he could finally sprawl on top of him without fear of crushing him. He loved sinking his hands into his snow-white coat. Watching the whorls of fur burst out from between his fingers never failed to make his worries fade away.

He sank into Hinata with a sob-like whine. With Akamaru being the very issue troubling him, this would have to do instead.

Someone cleared their throat, drawing their attention to the tent at the edge of their campsite. Kiba shot a piercing glare, hoping it would reach their team captain, Neji, who had retired for the night.

"He's a dog, he'll be fine," was the most sympathy that coldhearted jerk could muster for him. _Whatever. People who hated animals were losers anyway_ , thought Kiba.

Shino nodded toward the tent. "Perhaps you should get some rest before you take the next watch."

Frowning, Kiba shook his head. "I'm not tired." He wouldn't be able to fall asleep without Akamaru next to him. He was always by his side. All day, he caught himself looking around for his partner, as if he'd wandered off nearby, only to realize he wasn't going to find him.

He heaved a very long sigh. "Akamaru...I'll be home soon."

Shino shuffled closer, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder, while Hinata rested her head against his. Together, they huddled cozily in the dark, listening to the crackling of the fire. Nobody had to say another word. They all missed Akamaru.

Wrapped in the familiar scent of his teammates, Kiba's eyelids soon grew heavy.

***

After Hinata and Shino roused him gently, Kiba yawned and shuffled drowsily into the tent. Settling down on his bedroll, he drifted back to sleep, but not before reaching for the bundle of white beside him.

Neji was rudely awoken when a pair of arms snaked around his body, slowly dragging him from his side of the tent. Dirty fingernails, leather jacket, wet dog smell. _Kiba..._ Clawing at the canvas beneath him, he tried crawling away, but Kiba only gathered him closer against himself.

Still sluggish with sleep, Neji took a moment to assess the absurdity of the situation. Laying on his side, he was helplessly locked in Kiba's tight embrace. He wasn't in danger, but this was beyond annoying. "Kiba," he hissed, "is this some sort of joke?"

Kiba draped a leg over him and kissed him between the shoulder blades. He pressed his head against his back, burying his face in his hair. "Love you, Akamaru," he mumbled. "Night."

Wide-eyed, Neji cast a glance backwards. He watched the slow rise and fall of Kiba's chest, feeling the warmth of his breath drifting through the back of his shirt. This fool was actually asleep. He must've mistaken him in his white clothing for that dumb dog.

Neji hadn't realized just how troubled Kiba had been. Pushing through his anxiety to give his all on their mission must not have been easy. Deciding not to wake him, Neji let himself relax in Kiba's arms. He could forgive him for this indiscretion. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Neji got fleas and they all lived happily ever after! Kidding. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Uhh, after reading it through, I kinda made it sound like Akamaru died, but I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, SO DO NOT WORRY, AKAMARU IS ALIVE AND WELL. Hug your pets (if they let you)! <3


End file.
